


Falling for you

by swifty717



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifty717/pseuds/swifty717
Summary: A collection of One Shots from Teen Wolf based on tumblr quotes.Latest Update: Stydia wedding"Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again."
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Braeden/Derek Hale, Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Natalie Martin, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Teen wolf fanfic





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on archive of our own, but I've written fanfic on fanfiction.net under swifty717. If you enjoy this chapter please leave kudos and please comment a ship that you would like to see and a quote if you want. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again."

"Stiles, you okay in there?" Scott asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

Stiles forced out a laugh. "Yep, of course. I'm perfect. Why wouldn't I be? I mean we've faced harder things than a wedding," Stiles said. Then he went into full panic mode, his voice rising. "Shit, who I am I kidding, this is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

When he stopped talking his heart was still beating out of his chest. This situation was all too familiar. "Fuck, Scott, I think I'm having a panic attack," Stiles said, leaning over the sink, trying to take deep breaths. But this time Lydia wouldn't be able to save him by making out with him.

"Stiles, open the door!" Scott yelled.

"I- I can't," Stiles gasped out.

Stiles could hear Scott jiggling the doorknob, willing it to open, but Stiles couldn't help him. His feet were planted on the floor and every breath felt like a struggle.

He needed Lydia.

It had been four years since Lydia finally gave in, and they started dating. He tried to remember the day in an effort to slow his breathing.

_Stiles was packing his last bag, stuffing all the plaid shirts that he could fit into the suitcase._

_"Stiles, there's someone here for you!" his dad yelled from downstairs._

_Stiles smirked. Scott wasn't supposed to be here for another 30 minutes, but Stiles should've known that Scott couldn't live a couple seconds without seeing him._

_"Yeah, tell him to come upstairs!" Stiles yelled._

_It was a couple of seconds until Stiles heard footsteps from down the hall. They were lighter than Scott's, more hesitant. "Aw, couldn't wait to see me, Scotty? I knew you couldn't live without me," Stiles said sarcastically, zipping up the overfilled suitcase._

_He turned around and whatever sarcastic remark that was on the tip of his tongue died in his mouth._

_Standing in the doorway wasn't his best friend Scott, but a beautiful and special strawberry blonde._

_"Lydia?" he managed to croak out, his mouth dry at the sight of her._

_"Hey," she said, looking at the floor._

_"W-What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, "I thought you were going to visit MIT this weekend."_

_Lydia shifted her feet uncomfortably. "I was supposed to, but my mom couldn't make it."_

_Stiles bit his lip and took a couple of steps towards Lydia. He knew how much MIT meant for her, and he knew that she was probably devastated that her mother couldn't make it. But he should've predicted that Mrs. Martin would bail on a mother-daughter trip. After all, she was busy with her new boyfriend, Peter, and she had work._

_"Hey, Lyds, I'm sorry," Stiles said, reaching Lydia and tipping up her chin so her eyes could meet his. "Hey, look at me," he said softly._

_And she did. His eyes scanned her face in order to read her emotions. "Lydia, what happened? You look... scared."_

_Lydia pulled away from Stiles's scrutinizing gaze. "I- I don't know."_

_Stiles had never seen Lydia stutter before. They'd faced Druids, Evil Alphas, the Nogitsune, Ghost Riders, and a Kanima, but she'd never stuttered or hesitated once. So yes, Stiles was worried._

_"Lydia, what happened? Is it worse than the Nogitsune or the Mute? We'll figure it out, don't worry," Stiles said, leading Lydia to his bed._

_Lydia sat down and looked up at him. He was biting his nails and squinting one eye like he usually did when he was trying to solve a mystery, except this time the look was directed at her._

_"What is it? What did you see?" he asked, practically on his tiptoes because of how excited he was._

_Gazing into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, Lydia made her confession. "I- I love you, Stiles."_

_Stiles blinked, and then stumbled back. "You what?" he cried, loud enough that Scott could probably hear him._

_"I mean I thought it was clear after the whole Ghost Rider thing, but then after we kissed we had to leave, and then when I saw you again when you were saying goodbye to the Pack you didn't even give me a hug. I mean you fucking shook hands with me, Stilinski. Who the hell does that?"_

_Lydia was standing up now, and she breathed out heavily. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. I just-"_

_"I love you too, Lydia."_

_Lydia stopped her tangent, her eyes wide. "You- I mean- I knew that. You've practically worshipped the ground I walked on since third grade."_

_Stiles grinned even wider. "That I have, Miss Martin."_

_Lydia tried to hide her smile by rolling her eyes, but it failed miserably because she was already grinning wide enough to match the smile on Stiles's face."So, what are you going to do about it now that you have me?" Lydia asked, confidence taking a boost from Stiles's reaction._

_Stiles's mouth dropped open. "I have Lydia fucking Martin?"_

_Lydia laughed, relieved at his reaction. "You've had me since the beginning of senior year, you idiot."_

_In a second, Stiles's mouth was on hers. His hands traced circles on her waist, and her hands tangled up in his hair. When Lydia pulled apart to take a breath, Stiles leaned his forehead against hers._

_"God, what am I going to do without you?"_

_Lydia laughed. "Well, we can FaceTime every night before bed, since we'll live in the same time zone, and maybe once a month we can meet up halfway."_

_Stiles grinned. "You were always the planner."_

_Lydia smiled, but then her face turned serious. "I don't want you to leave."_

_Stiles smirked. "Good thing I always have a Plan B," he said, pushing Lydia onto the bed. "Now you can preview a couple benefits that come along with being the Stiles Stilinski's girlfriend."_

_Lydia laughed. "You are shameless!" she said, but she never complained after that._

_However, when Scott found them tangled up in Stiles's bedroom thirty minutes later, he did complain._

Stiles's eyes popped open when he heard the door open behind him. Derek, Isaac, and Scott all tumbled into the bathroom, bumping into Stiles.

"It took all three of you to open that door?" Stiles asked, looking at the werewolves in disbelief.

"Correction," Theo said, appearing with Liam, "It took all five of us."

Stiles rolled his eyes, trying to suppress his anxiety in front of his friends. "You'd think werewolves and a chimera could open a door in seconds."

Derek threw a glare at Scott. "I could've broken down the door in seconds if Scott hadn't insisted that we shouldn't break it."

Scott scoffed. "Dude, it's a rented wedding venue. We can't go around breaking everything. Isaac's already broken the sofa."

"In my defense, Theo helped me with that one," Isaac said, putting his hands up in surrender.

Theo glared at him. "Seriously, dude, you're throwing me under the bus? It was Liam's idea."

Liam looked up in shock. "My idea? Jackson and Ethan practically plotted the whole thing! They're the ones that wanted us to make a fort for their daughter. You're the ones who decided to pretend that it was a fucking trampoline!"

Stiles's eyes widened. "Great, guess I missed a lot in the ten minutes I was gone, and I care about none of it."

Scott looked over at him, scanning Stiles's face like he usually did after someone got hurt. "Are you okay now?" Scott asked.

Feeling more at ease, Stiles's nodded. "I'm fine. I just had a panic attack."

Theo smirked. "Poor baby can't keep himself from peeing his pants on his wedding day."

Stiles glare was enough to wipe the smirk of Theo's face. "Remind me again why I chose you to be one of my groomsmen."

Theo rolled his eyes but didn't protest.

"But seriously, it's almost time for you to go to the altar," Scott said, looking at his watch.

Stiles flinched. "Shit."

"Don't you want to get married?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, haven't you fantasized about marrying Lydia since you were eight?" Isaac added.

"Well, yeah, wait no," Stiles paused, "but that doesn't matter. This is different."

"She loves you too. You know that, right?" Scott said.

"Believe me, she definitely does. I walked in Lydia yelling at Malia. Lydia said that if Malia laid an eye on you, she'd kill her," Liam said.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. Hmm, that was new.

"She was yelling at Malia?" Scott and Isaac asked, both in differing tones. Scott and Malia had broken up years ago, when Kira came back, but Isaac had taken a liking to Malia ever since he came back from France a couple of months ago. By Isaac's tone, Stiles suspected that they were more than friends.

"Peter would've killed Lydia if he heard," Derek said.

"Good thing he's far away from this wedding," Liam said.

"Fortunately, I'm not as important as Brazilian ladies to him," Stiles joked.

"What about Mrs. Martin?" Scott asked.

"They broke up... again," Theo said.

"It makes me so uncomfortable that she's with him. I mean he's," Liam gestured wildly, unable to fathom words, "and she's Lydia's mom."

"At least you don't have to listen to the way he describes her legs. It's disgusting," Derek shivered.

Theo gagged. "Great, now I'll never be able to see Lydia's mom the same again. Thanks for that, Derek," Theo said sarcastically.

Before Derek could retort, Ethan burst through the door."Oh, there you guys are! What are you doing? It's time for Stiles to go to the altar," Ethan said, panting.

Stiles shakily ran a hand through his hair. "Shit. Already? Don't I get time to prepare for this?"

Ethan raised an eyebrow, "Dude, you're getting married. I think you've had four years to prepare for this."

Stiles let out a breath. "Okay, yeah, let's do this," he said. He tried to step forward but he couldn't.

"I can't move. Did Jackson use his kanima powers on me or something?" Stiles asked, panicked.

Ethan sighed. "I don't think any of these obnoxious knuckleheads are helping your nerves."

All the boys surrounding Stiles raised their eyebrows.

"Get out!" Ethan said, pushing everyone out.

"We'll be right outside if you need us!" Scott yelled as he left.

Ethan shut the door and rolled his eyes. "How are you friends with them?" he asked exasperated.

"They're as obnoxious as I am," Stiles said, grinning.

"You need help. Literally," he said. Then he scanned over Stiles "You're nervous. Really nervous. Actually you reek of anxiety," Ethan said, stepping back.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You aren't making me feel any less self-conscious, thanks."

They stood in silence for a couple moments, Stiles awkwardly shifting from foot to foot because he still couldn't step forward and Ethan twiddling his thumbs. "I was nervous too on my wedding day," Ethan said, breaking the silence.

Stiles stared at him. "And that's supposed to make me feel better how?"

Ethan ignored Stiles and instead told him bluntly, "She's always loved you."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Lydia. Even when she was with Aiden. You being gone and possessed by the Nogitsune practically occupied her whole life," Ethan clarified.

"Okay, so?" Stiles asked, confused about how any of this was relevant.

"Oh my god, you're stupid. She's been in love with you since the beginning. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

By the look on Stiles's face apparently he did have to.

"It's been you, Stiles. She's always loved you. Maybe not consciously, but she's loved you since she figured out who you were. Or maybe even before. But you don't have to be nervous or 'prepare' for anything because you love Lydia and she loves you."

Stiles sighed. "I know she does. I- It seems dumb, but I'm worried she won't say it."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Say 'I do,'" Stiles mumbled.

Whatever reaction Stiles was expecting, Ethan throwing his head back and laughing definitely wasn't it. "You both are so fucking stupid, oh my god!" Ethan said, trying to catch his breath from laughing.

Now it was Stiles's turn to raise an eyebrow. "'You both?'"

Ethan finally picked himself up, "She was worried that you wouldn't say 'I do' this morning. You guys are both in love with each other but so afraid of the other leaving you. God, it's hilarious!"

Stiles felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders, and he couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face. Lydia, his Lydia, was scared of Stiles rejecting her? And Stiles was just as scared that Lydia would reject him.

"I guess you guys really are emotionally connected," Ethan said sarcastically, moving towards the door. Then he looked back at Stiles. "Are you coming?"

Stiles, now realizing that he could move, followed Ethan out the door. "I guess the kanima venom wore off."

_20 minutes later_

Stiles was shifting at the altar, anticipating his bride's entrance eagerly and wanting to get the rest of the ceremony over with so he could just see her.

"Where's your dad?" Scott, his best man, whispered.

Stiles scanned the room and then realized that his dad wasn't right next to Ms. Martin like he was supposed to be. "I don't know," Stiles whispered, panicked. "Where'd he go? I saw him right before I got here."

Scott nudged Isaac next to him, "Where's Mr. Stilinski?"

Isaac looked around the room. "I don't know. I'm not supposed to be keeping tabs on him, am I?" Isaac was about to ask Derek when, finally, Kira walked down the aisle. Scott sucked in a breath next to Stiles.

Kira smiled kindly at Stiles as she passed and ran her eyes over Scott before she took her place by the altar. Malia followed, wearing a long, off-the-shoulder red dress that matched Kira's. Her eyes shifted to Isaac's sneakily, before looking at Stiles and grinning.

A couple of other friends that Lydia knew from MIT trailed behind Malia, all making dreamy eyes at Derek.

Stiles could practically hear Braeden roll her eyes from the audience.

Stiles's looked expectantly down the aisle, hoping he could finally see Lydia. He hadn't seen her in over a day, but it already felt like an eternity.

Instead of Lydia, he saw a child. More specifically, Jackson and Ethan's daughter as a flower girl. Stiles, not a fan of wedding planning, didn't even know they had a flower girl.

The little girl, Luna, sprinkled flowers unevenly down the aisle. Jackson was taking pictures on his phone, unfortunately with the flash on, all the while. Finally, Luna reached the end of the aisle and from her basket, she produced two wedding rings. She gave them to the preacher and then ran back to were her dads were sitting.

Just then, Stiles heard the familiar "Here comes the bride" music playing and stiffened. This was it. This was the moment that he would get married. This was the moment he'd been waiting his whole life for.

The first person he saw was his father, smiling with fatherly joy, walking down the aisle. Stiles almost raised an eyebrow, but then realized his hand was connected to Lydia's.

He was walking Lydia down the aisle.

But before he could mouth a thank you, his gaze was stolen by the woman in question.

His nerves flew out the window.

She was stunning. Her red hair was down in cascading waves, just like he liked it, and her dress... her dress made him speechless. It had two thick straps meeting to a slightly plunging neckline, only to resolve into white lace. Beneath it all he could see the hint of a bodice, hugging all of her curves perfectly. He hadn't even realized that he was crying until he tasted salt on his lips.

It was so her.

It was beautiful.

He met her eyes again and saw that she was crying too. She wasn't furiously wiping them away in order to preserve her mascara like she had sophomore year when Jackson moved away. Instead, she let them fall. To see her so natural, so raw, so unfiltered made him weak to the knees.

The raw beauty of her reminded him of the first time that she had slept over at his house. He woke up next to her to see that she hadn't left. That she wasn't just a dream. When she woke up minutes after him, he saw a new version of her. One who walked with him instead of past him, one who acknowledged him, and one who loved him.

And her beauty that morning was incomparable. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing his lacrosse jersey with nothing underneath except her panties. Her makeup had smudged off in the middle of the night so her face was natural. It was perfect.

But it didn't matter what she was wearing- a wedding dress or a lacrosse jersey. Underneath, it was his Lydia. And every time he saw her, he fell in love with her all over again.

She finally reached him, and there was no hesitation when she fell into his arms, hugging him as if her life depended on it.

He hugged her back with just as much passion.

They broke apart, blushing, when the preacher cleared his throat.

The preacher started saying the ceremonial words, but Stiles wasn't paying him any attention. And by the look on Lydia's face, she wasn't either.

When it finally came time to say their vows, Lydia went first.

"Stiles Stilinski," Lydia started, her voice already breaking, "thank you. Before you, I dated guys that were no good for me. No offense, Jackson," she said, getting laughter from the audience, "and I pretended that I was nothing- hiding behind a facade of stupidity and cruelty. I'm sorry for not seeing you. I'm sorry for ignoring you. But I'm not sorry that we went through hell and back and finally ended up together."

Stiles's wiped a couple of Lydia's tears off her face, trying to keep in his own.

"I love you Stiles. So, so much. I couldn't ask for a better partner in crime, a better person to stand with me in the face of death, or a better husband. Thank you for loving me and teaching me how to love myself."

Stiles furiously swiped at his eyes, hoping to preserve a sliver of his masculinity.

"I love you," he whispered to Lydia. She whispered the three words back, smiling and trying to wipe away tears of her own.

"Mieczyslaw, yours?"

Stiles cringed at his full name and heard laughter, most likely from Theo and Isaac, but tried to ignore them in order to ease his nerves.

"Lyds, as you, and everyone else here knows, I've been dreaming of this day for a long time." He heard laughter and Lydia rolled her eyes playfully.

"I love you. And I don't know think I'll ever stop saying that or get tired of saying 'Mrs. Stilinski,'" he paused for more laughter, "But I just want you to know how grateful I am to have you. You've saved me on countless occasions even though I was probably annoying the crap out of you," he said, getting a giggle out of Lydia and the audience. "I will also never get over how perfectly smart and beautiful you are. Because truly, every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again."

Lydia's waterworks resumed, and Stiles was sure his had too.

"Thank you for being beside me for every nightmare I've had and in advance for all of the ones I will have. And I promise that I will be beside you through everything: the ups, the downs, and all throughout the middle. Because Lydia Martin I love you. And thank you for loving me back," he finished.

Stiles could hear sniffling from behind him and the audience, and he would've made a sarcastic remark, but instead, he was focused on Lydia.

"You're so beautiful. Even when you're crying," he said through his own tears. Lydia laughed through her own tears as she remembered him saying that during in sophomore year. How naive and young they were then.

The pastor said a few more words before he finally said, "Mieczyslaw Stilinski, do you take Lydia to be your wife?"

"I do," Stiles said, without hesitation.

"And do you, Lydia Martin, take Mieczyslaw Stilinski to be your husband?"

Every eye in the audience was upon the happy couple.

"I do," she said, smiling at Stiles.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss-"

But Stiles's lips were already on hers. And he could already feel that this was the best decision he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for next chapter (a ship or a quote) please comment or PM me. Thanks :)


End file.
